


Do It Better

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Chair Sex, choreography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: The choreography for Jealousy reveals something about Changkyun that Hyungwon had never realized.





	Do It Better

“You need to try and do it better,” Changkyun told him. They had been practicing their choreography for more than an hour now, and Hyungwon’s legs were ready to give out. He held his knees as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He nodded listlessly, not really absorbing what he had said.

“I mean it.” Changkyun pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead. He looked equally as tired. The two had lingered behind the rest of the group when Changkyun felt they needed to improve their dance point. “You need to be more into it.”

Hyungwon adjusted his fluffy pink hair back into his baseball cap, wiping his own sweat away in the process. “I’m doing it accurately.” He muttered, grabbing his water and finishing the bottle. Changkyun lifted his leg to tie his shoe, wobbling to keep his balance. He bounced on one foot.

“Yeah, but it’s limp.” He let out a grunt when he almost lost his balance, dropping his foot as he successfully tied his shoe. “You’re supposed to be tugging me around.”

Hyungwon crushed the now empty water bottle, loudly crackling and collapsing in his grip. “I am tugging you around.” He didn’t understand what else Changkyun wanted. The choreography came easier with the extensive practice, it looked controlled and fluid, and their expressions were perfected. It didn’t feel limp to him.

Changkyun sighed. “Come here, I’ll show you.” Hyungwon huffed and walked over to him, standing in front of him like they would in the choreography. Changkyun lazily did Hyungwon’s hand switch part. “You’re doing it like this.” He lowered his hand to Hyungwon’s waist, but didn’t touch it, keeping his hand inches away. He lifted his hand and repeated the gesture meant to make his head turn. Hyungwon nodded, not seeing the issue.

“So? It’s supposed to look like that. I’m controlling you,” he insisted, and Changkyun shook his head. He moved Hyungwon back to the first position.

“It looks rehearsed. If you want to control me, do it like this.” Changkyun repeated the move, this time touching his stomach and pulling him in. Hyungwon stepped back like he would and felt his breath hitch. Changkyun didn’t pull his hand away as he continued, brushing up his chest. He repeated Hyungwon’s hand flourish, poking the side of Hyungwon’s jaw to get him to turn his head like in the choreography.

“Can we try it again like that?” He sounded as tired as Hyungwon felt. He nodded, following Changkyun’s wishes so they could get back to the dorm faster.

Changkyun grabbed his phone, swiping through the song until it got a bar or two away from their dance point. He set the phone down and press play, letting the song blast again through the speakers. They followed the choreography lazily before their part came up.

Hyungwon did as he was told, grabbing at Changkyun’s stomach and brushing his hand up to his chest. He heard Changkyun’s sudden exhale from the grip, and in the mirror, he saw his expression change. He couldn’t tell if it was exhaustion or his commitment to the performance, but his eyebrows lifted, his lips parted. His eyes closed as he turned his head to the side. Hyungwon dropped his hand, staring at Changkyun. He cleared his throat and grabbed his phone to turn off the music.

“Good…Like that…” He sounded out of breath, making Hyungwon furrow his brow.

“I’ll start doing that. Let’s stop now, okay?” He reached out to pat Changkyun’s shoulder. He crossed his arms, tensing against the touch. Hyungwon was worried, but he didn’t ask. He understood better than anyone how Changkyun changed when he was tired. They both had a habit of closing others off when they were drained, wanting to just sleep or be alone. He rubbed circles into Changkyun’s shoulder with his thumb instead, and he reacted better to it. He nodded, and they gathered their things before leaving the practice room.

-

Hyungwon forgot what Changkyun had suggested at first, but quickly shifted the move during promotions. Changkyun never mentioned it again. It quickly became routine to him, each move in choreography quickly losing all meaning to him, muscle memory getting him through each performance. During performance, he never paid attention to anything or anyone around him. It commonly caused him to make a lot of silly mistakes in the dancing or placement. But it also made him unaware of his members reactions. 

It took a passing comment for him to even realize how Changkyun felt about their part. It was nothing special, just a compliment from a fan at a fan sign. “I love your dance part with I.M, it’s so intimate!” He thanked the fan with a smile, letting the innocent moment pass as they got up and moved to the next seat. But that comment made him suddenly very interested in watching a clip of their performance.

Their schedule prevented him from having a moment of peace to search up a performance online. He had to wait until dark, everyone busy with mindless tasks as it was their only free time. Hyungwon sat in his bed, phone in hand, clicking on a random video of their performance. He was lucky, this shows camera lingering on their moment. His eyes widened. Even on his small phone screen, in a low quality, he could see the look on Changkyun’s face. It was more than his expression practiced in the mirror a thousand times, the same amount of time they practiced the song. It held something deeper, intimate. It was like something possessed him when Hyungwon trailed his hand up his chest, influencing him to turn his head. The way his eyebrows lifted, lips parted in a blissful exhale. As if that one touch alone would make him-

Oh.

Hyungwon closed the app, locked his phone, and got out of bed. He walked out of the room, with one goal in his mind. He knew him and Changkyun were close, they always had been. Even after his sudden entrance into their lives four years ago, Hyungwon felt a connection with him. They had even gone to the same school together without knowing it. Hyungwon loved being close to him, even during stressful periods where he didn’t even want to look at another person. They were both so similar, and enjoyed a lot of the same things. He was the easiest to talk to, and they always found a way to make each other smile and laugh.

He found himself walking to Changkyun’s studio, the space where he spent all his free time. Even when he looked ready to pass out from their busy schedules, he locked himself into his studio for hours past midnight to continue working. He knocked lightly at first, continuing louder when he figured he probably had headphones on. After a few second pause, Changkyun answered. He blinked in shock, letting him in silently. He seemed distracted.

Hyungwon sat down and watched Changkyun save his files and close the programs. It looked convoluted, and he felt his eyes glaze over staring at it.

“Changkyun,” he started, watching the other blink slowly, chewing on his thumb distractedly. “You like me, right?”

“Of course,” he answered, closing the last tab until his ridiculously bright desktop background was on display. He turned in his chair to look at Hyungwon. He looked cute, his hood hiding most of his messy hair from view, his black oversized hoodie making him look small. He kept mindlessly fiddling, his hand playing with his earring.

“I like you too,” Hyungwon said dumbly, finding it hard to explain himself. Changkyun parted his lips in thought, eyes focusing on a random pop up appearing on his computer. Hyungwon’s heartbeat slammed in his chest so hard it almost hurt, a lump of tension forming in his throat. He didn’t swallow, not wanting the raw sensation of a dry throat. He watched Changkyun close the popup, distracted by his computer again. 

“Changkyun,” he repeated, voice trembling. He reached his hand out to lightly touch Changkyun’s arm. He merely hummed in response, trying to log out of his computer, but the computer was acting slow. Hyungwon sighed, grabbing his arm tighter and making him spin to face him in his office chair.

Changkyun stared at him with widened eyes. He looked so lost, confused, almost nervous. It was like looking into a mirror. Hyungwon pulled the chair closer, the wheels sticking to the floor mat and making it difficult. It wasn’t as smooth as Hyungwon wanted, but it got Changkyun close enough to him. He wanted to calm them both down. He pressed his hand to Changkyun’s chest, brushing it up his torso, routine after weeks of promotion, stopping with his fingers gently lifting his chin. His lips parted, a shaky breath escaping them, making Hyungwon smile shyly. He didn’t remove his hand, leaning in and pressing his lips against the others softly.

He didn’t press on, barely applied pressure, giving him the option of pulling away if he wanted. But he didn’t. Instead, he made a small surprised noise, tilting his head to press closer to Hyungwon. He felt shaky breath against his lips as he pulled away, looking up at Changkyun’s flustered expression. He ducked his head in embarrassment, and Hyungwon gently lifted his face back up. The tension was too much for them, and they both simultaneously broke out into nervous giggles.

Changkyun’s shy grin was the prettiest thing Hyungwon had ever seen. It made him lean in and kiss him again, lips tighter as they both smiled. He felt Changkyun’s hands reach for him, gripping his shirt tightly. It wasn’t enough, Hyungwon wanted to be closer. He moaned lightly, deepening the kiss one step further.

“Hyungwon…” Changkyun whispered against his cheek, fingers scratching lightly at Hyungwon’s chest. He wanted more too, still nervous. He was always so endearing, Hyungwon wanted to hug him and never let go. He took initiative, recklessly sitting up from his chair and climbing into Changkyun’s lap. It was dangerous, the chair was old enough, it didn’t need the added weight of two flimsy bodies. It creaked loudly at the weight shift, almost tipping the two back. He straddled Changkyun’s thighs, letting out a small gasp when he settled onto his warm lap. He didn’t realize how cold he had been in the opposite chair. Changkyun leaned in to kiss him again, protective hands wrapped around his waist.

The kiss grew heated, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but moan deeply. He felt heat burning between them, rising with his anticipation. Changkyun kissed him like he would disappear from his lap any second, desperate and needy. He moaned against his mouth when Changkyun bit his plump lower lip. He leaned in and kissed him deeper, never wanting to breathe again without the breathless sensation these kisses caused. He couldn’t help moving in Changkyun’s lap, only adding to the pleasure. Even the lightest amount of teasing friction made Changkyun pull away from the kiss, panting and staring down in between them. His eyes were wide.

“I…” he murmured, face flushed and ears turning red. Hyungwon smiled, purposefully grinding down harder in Changkyun’s lap. He felt a prominent bulge against his ass, and he looked back up at Changkyun, biting his lip. He looked back at him with blown out eyes, expressive eyebrows lifted and parted wet lips. He shivered against the friction. “I want more.”

“More of what?” Hyungwon asked him gently, almost forgetting the lewd position he was in. Changkyun swallowed, lowering his hands to grip Hyungwon’s hips. He pressed his thumbs against his skin, urging him to grind down at a different angle. He obliged, making him gasp while Changkyun simultaneously groaned. He repeated the action, grinding up a little further than he was coaxed. Changkyun’s fingertips dug into his hips, closing his eyes and moaning right into Hyungwon’s face. Hyungwon felt his cock throb at the sight.

He built up a rhythm, grabbing Changkyun’s shoulders and tipping his head back. He hummed when he felt Changkyun press kisses to his neck, testing the waters of what made him react. Hyungwon gave him more access, letting out a moan when he began to lick and bite against the skin. He had been bitten by Changkyun before, playful bites on the shoulder and arm whenever he had the urge. But in this new context, it caused him more pleasure than he ever thought it would.

“Changkyun…Promotions…” he whined against the sensation at his throat. He wanted marks, but he didn’t want unwanted publicity. Changkyun grunted against his neck, using less teeth and settling on more tongue.

Hyungwon gripped tightly onto the fabric of his sweater, rutting against him less rhythmically. He yearned for more sensation, lips parting in a silent moan when Changkyun lightly bit down at the skin near his collarbone. He wanted to feel closer to Changkyun, make him feel as good as he did. He was normally lazy, letting his partners play with him. But this time, he wanted to hear Changkyun’s noises more than he wanted to make his own.

He settled farther back onto Changkyun’s lap, off his crotch. Changkyun made a small noise of disappointment, hand sliding back from his hip to the small of his back. Hyungwon pushed the fabric from his sweatshirt away so he has access to the front of Changkyun’s jeans. He pressed his hand against the now prominent bulge, making him moan loudly. They were lucky the room was more soundproof given its purpose. He rubbed his hand teasingly, making Changkyun try to hold back a whine.

“Please…” His voice was breathy, and Hyungwon pressed the heel of his hand against him harder. Changkyun’s hand dropped from his back to grab his ass, all the hesitation he showed earlier dissolving. Hyungwon pushed his sweater up higher, exposing a few inches of his stomach. He unbuttoned and unzipped Changkyun’s pants quickly, giving him more access. Changkyun lifted his hips to let him tug them low enough to get what he wanted, their tightness making it difficult. 

Changkyun stopped him from going any further. Hyungwon parted his lips and tilted his head, afraid he had done something wrong. They didn’t need to exchange words. Changkyun simply held up one finger, reaching over his desk to grab a bottle of lotion. Hyungwon raised his eyebrows, looking at him with the unsaid question in his eyes. Changkyun bit his lip in reply, shrugging in embarrassment. Hyungwon wanted to say something about the tissues that were placed not so subtly beside where the lotion had been, but he kept that to himself.

He took the lotion from him, setting it on the desk within arms reach and continuing his previous task. He found it easier to pull Changkyun’s underwear out of the way, the elastic waist band giving way better than the second skin he called his jeans. He looked up at Changkyun, and couldn’t help his smile when he nodded his consent. He pumped lotion into his hand, wrapping his hand around his erection.

Changkyun cried out, bucking his hips up into Hyungwon’s hand. He bit his lip to keep from cooing at him, adjusting himself in Changkyun’s lap to make himself more comfortable. His other hand gripped the back of the chair for stability and he started to pump his hand up and down Changkyun’s cock. He moaned in response, as if he hadn’t been touched properly in months. Hyungwon watched him carefully, wanting to give him everything he desired in this moment. He twisted his wrist, applying the right pressure and speed, quickly finding Changkyun’s rhythm. He panted hard, black hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

His hand reached out to touch Hyungwon’s fluffy pink hair, lowering to the side of his face. Hyungwon found himself leaning into the touch, humming softly when Changkyun let out a needy whine. “Is it good, baby?” He asked gently, running his thumb over the tip. Changkyun let out a shivering exhale at the touch, nodding with shut eyes. Hyungwon couldn’t help but lean in and kiss his parted lips, speeding up the rhythm of his hand. Changkyun groaned into his mouth, bucking against his touch and sending Hyungwon slightly of balance. His grip on the back of the chair saved him, and he moaned gently to coax him further.

The grip on his ass tightened, Changkyun’s noises getting more desperate. He let go of the chair to grab Changkyun’s hand that rested on his cheek, lowering it beside Changkyun and lacing their fingers together. “Gonna c-cum…” Changkyun’s low voice had gone rough with his moaning, and Hyungwon made sure to keep his hand at a steady pace. The grip of their hands tightened, and he tensed up, moaning loudly as he came.

Their hands were still linked together as Changkyun relaxed against the chair, trying to catch his breath. Hyungwon pulled back and daringly reached over to the opposite side of the desk to grab the box of tissues. He leaned back in and wiped Changkyun’s stomach clean, watching his breath slow back down. He kissed his nose and smiled, tossing the tissue towards the small garbage bin. Changkyun looks at him, starting to say something but closing his mouth. He gently coaxed Hyungwon off his lap, making him frown in confusion. Changkyun tucked himself into his clothes once more before standing, grabbing him by the shoulders and making him sit in the chair. 

“What-” he started to question, eyes widening when Changkyun settled onto his knees in front of him, meeting his gaze. He looked nervous, but willing, hands already at their task of ridding him of his pants. He reached out to stop Changkyun, smoothing his thumb over the back of his hands. “Wait, Changkyun. You don’t have to.”

Changkyun stared up at him. “I want to make you feel good too…”

He pulled Hyungwon’s pants down his thighs. Hyungwon nodded, shifting himself to let his underwear be pulled down as well, clothes pooling around his ankles. Changkyun tugged him forward on the chair by his hips, making him gasp in shock and anticipation. He looked down at Changkyun, who kissed both thighs gently. He couldn’t help groaning when he watched a lazy hand wrap around his erection. Changkyun licked his lips, meeting Hyungwon’s gaze as he sucked the tip into his mouth. Hyungwon let out a whine, gripping the arms and wanting desperately to push himself deeper down his throat. He held back, relishing in the heat pooling in his stomach as Changkyun teased him with his tongue.

His eyes shut tightly when Changkyun took him deeper into his mouth. He couldn’t keep himself from looking away, opening his eyes again to watch him. His hand reached down to lightly grip Changkyun’s hair, noticing how soft it was. His hips twitched against him, but he didn’t seem to mind, humming lightly and encouraging it. Hyungwon groaned loudly, watching his cock slide against his lips. He bucked his hips cautiously, enticing a soft moan from Changkyun, opening his mouth limply and letting his erection slide over his tongue.

“Fuck…” Hyungwon shivered, losing himself in the feeling. Changkyun smirked despite his full mouth and swirled his tongue, making Hyungwon cry out louder. He’s practically burning from pleasure, heat filling his body. His skin was flushed, breath coming out in desperate pants, and he know he can’t last much longer.

“Close…” he mumbled, and Changkyun hummed in acknowledgement, swallowing around him. Hyungwon gasped, trying to coax Changkyun off so he didn’t finish in his mouth, and he looked up at him and huffed in response. Hyungwon whimpered desperately, hands tightening in Changkyun’s hair as he bobbed his head to warn him. Changkyun licked up the underside of his cock slowly, and that did him in.

Hyungwon came with a gasp, trying to keep still so Changkyun wouldn’t choke as he swallowed around him. He kept his mouth on him until he was sure Hyungwon was finished, pulling away to wipe the spit form his lips and chin. Hyungwon melted against the chair, hand pushing his own hair from his forehead, each inhale sharp from overexertion. He didn’t think he’d be able to move ever again. Changkyun looked up at him, still on his knees, hand rubbing Hyungwon’s thigh softly.

“Are you okay?” Changkyun asked, sounding worried. Hyungwon laughed, covering his mouth in embarrassment, nodding. He gathered enough strength to sit back up in the chair, encouraging Changkyun to stand. He got onto his own feet slowly, tugging his clothes back on in the process. Changkyun looked embarrassed, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. Hyungwon looped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, humming at the taste that lingered on his lips.

“So, you like it when I tug you around?” he asked with a smirk, making Changkyun break out into laughter. He ducked his head in embarrassment, resting it in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. His shoulders shook with laughter, and Hyungwon smiled with endearment, hands reaching up to hold Changkyun’s head, stroking his hair and embracing him tighter. He loved hugging Changkyun, and he never wanted to let him go.

-

Later that week, after another smooth performance, everyone was getting the sweat wiped off them. Hyungwon was staring listlessly at a light fixture as his makeup was retouched. Minhyuk walked over, wiping sweat off his lips with his sleeve and licking his lips. “You two looked awesome today. Changkyun’s look really killed it.” Hyungwon thanked him with a smile. He and Changkyun had perfected the move, hand pressing hard against his chest, knowing how much it affected him.

When they got home later, Hyungwon looked up a clip of their most recent performance. He skipped toward the end, and watched the look Changkyun gave to the camera this time around. It started off usual, looking beautiful and spellbound. But this time, he quirked his brow to the camera teasingly. Hyungwon couldn’t help but smirk, knowing exactly who that was for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and kudos! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
